


I’ll marry you again.

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Banter, F/M, I have this fun headcanon, and this prompt gave me the opportunity, another self-indulgent batcat, it fit in whichever universe you want, of Bruce and Selina getting married and getting divorced over and over again, rooftop rendezvous, to write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: How many marriages and divorces to the same woman do you think it takes to make lawyers stop taking a billionaire seriously?
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	I’ll marry you again.

**Author's Note:**

> my-own-personal-l asked:  
> 🔥batcat (batacat? Not sure about the batman/catwoman ship name?) please, I need more of their fluff in my life!
> 
> 🔥“Marry me.” / “We’re already married.” / “Marry me again.”

Bruce had schooled his body to resist most drugs, but there was one that never failed to lift him to cloud nine. Afterglow with Selina Kyle.

The low purr she was emitting, the shivers spreading trough his body as she lazily rubbed her bare feet on his calf; the salt he was licking from her skin as he spread kisses across her moonlit skin, her fingers scratching his scalp just like he liked it...

It was easy to get lost in the moment, in her, not that he even tried to resist it.

And then she was pulling his face upwards, staring him with eyes so dark he could barely see the green, but instead of kissing him like he thought she would, she avoided his lips to bite his ear softly, licking it to sooth the skin. And the sensation was so powerful that Bruce felt himself start hardening again. 

“Marry me,” she whispered.

Bruce had to take a couple of breathes to remember how to talk again, when his vision became focused, she was looking at him with a very smug expression.

“We’re already married,” he finally replied.

“No, we are divorced,” she corrected him, noticing his recovery and sliding her hand through his chest downwards to signal that she was interested.

“About that... Do you remember how the last time we got married it was in the Philippines?”

She pushed him so he would be lying on the ground of the rooftop their last chasing rendezvous had ended; and rose to her knees, riding his thighs and kissing her way down.

“Wasn’t it Greece?” she asked between kisses.

“No, Greece was the time before that.”

“Oh... What about it?”

“There is no divorce in the Philippines.”

She lift her head slowly as if she was having trouble to register what he said.

“I knew you would divorce me again, and then we would get back together...”

“But you said we were divorced. I remember signing the papers.”

“I lied. And you don’t even remember the last place we got married.”

“You giant-”

She didn’t finish whatever nasty insult she had for him, because Bruce flipped their positions, smirking down at her.

“And I was right, you just asked me to marry me again.”

She snorted, feigning disinterest.

“I just like to waste your money in a huge party, and our weddings always bring the kids home.”

“Fine,” he said kissing her while his hands pulled her knees up, to hold hug his hips. “I’ll marry you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t commit any cultural blunder, I just googled “country with no divorce” and the Philippines came first.


End file.
